First Time For Everything
by Mockngjay
Summary: UA. Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'était différent. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé avec un corps contre le sien, leur peau chaude pressée l'une contre l'autre, et de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés sur son bras. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé à côté de quelque chose de bon. Il s'était finalement réveillé à côté de Katniss... Traduction d'un OS anglais de Sponsormusings. Rated T


Traduction d'une fiction anglaise de _Sponsormusings (_FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING_)_

**Je reviens pour partager avec vous la traduction d'un court OS Everlark. Vous pourrez retrouver son auteur sur FFN, AO3 et Tumblr toujours sous le même pseudonyme «Sponsormusings». Je vous encourage à lire ses fictions, cette personne a beaucoup de talent !**

**Rien ne m'appartient ici, que ce soit l'histoire, l'idée ou les personnages. Bonne lecture !**

**_Sponsormusings, Thank you again : )_**

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Collins. Cette Fiction est une traduction.

**_Cover image : _**Google image

**_Rated T : _**Lemon Soft

**.**

* * *

**First Time For Everything**

**.**

**-Une première fois à tout-**

* * *

.

En temps normal, son alarme l'aurait réveillé et quand ses yeux se seraient difficilement ouverts, le ciel aurait encore été sombre à l'extérieur. Il aurait alors regardé l'horloge amèrement, maudissant son travail, se serait traîné hors du lit, et aurait sauté dans la douche pour se réveiller.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'était différent. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé avec un corps contre le sien, leurs peaux chaudes pressées l'une contre l'autre, et de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés sur son bras. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé à côté de quelque chose de bon.

Il s'était finalement réveillé à côté de Katniss.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant 8 mois, depuis qu'il l'avait finalement convaincue de ne pas laisser le passé prendre le dessus, et de leur donner une chance. Mais ils n'avaient jamais passés une nuit entière ensemble. Leurs horaires décalées -Katniss avec ses cours et son travail au bar du centre-ville, et le travail de Peeta à la boulangerie de ses parents- faisait que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était plutôt limité. Mais de toute façon, se dit-il en jetant un regard sur la forme endormie de sa petite amie recroquevillée contre lui, ils avaient finalement atterri ici. Dans son lit. Cette nuit.

Peeta Mellark était certain que ce moment resterait numéro un sur la liste de ses matins préférés, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Katniss ne se redresse brusquement et qu'il n'écope d'un coup de coude sur la joue.

**_Merde !,** siffla-t-il, en frottant son visage lorsque Katniss chuta maladroitement hors du lit, sa jambe emmêlée dans les draps.

**_Merde, merde, merde**, l'entendit-il murmurer alors qu'elle faisait courir aveuglément ses mains sur le lit.

**_Katniss, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Peeta se redressa, frotta un peu sa joue, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**_Je suis en retard**, siffla-t-elle doucement.

**_Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici.**

Il pouvait la voir secouer la tête, même dans la pénombre.

**_Je suis en retard**, répéta-t-elle, mais cette fois un peu plus fort. Ses doigts saisirent l'ourlet du t-shirt vert qu'elle portait. **Mon premier cours est à huit heures, et je dois encore rentrer, prendre une douche, récupérer mon livre chez Jo et aller en cours. Tout ça dans les temps.**

**_Tu as encore beaucoup de temps,** lui dit-il, en regardant l'horloge sur la table de chevet. **Il n'est que 5h30 du matin.**

_05h30. Merde. Il n'avait pas été réveillé par son alarme._

Il repoussa les couvertures, et sauta hors du lit, frottant ses mains sur son visage.

**_Je suis en retard moi aussi. Merde, désolé, j'aurais dû me lever il y une demi-heure. Et j'aurais pu te réveiller, et je ne l'ai pas fait.**

**_Oublies ça**, murmura-t-elle, en continuant de vadrouiller dans la chambre, à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements. **Je vais aller directement chez Jo. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'étais rentrée chez moi hier. Je vais probablement sentir mauvais, mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

L'idée qui le traversa fut rapide, simple et facile - il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la fermer à nouveau. Il savait ce qu'il voulait entendre, ce qu'il voulait dire ; il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Mais il avait besoin de lui proposer, d'essayer.

**_Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche ici, si tu en as envie...**

Il regarde sa tête passer à travers les premiers rayons de la lumière terne du matin.

**_Non, non, c'est bon. Je sais que tu as besoin de prendre une douche aussi avant d'aller bosser.**

Peeta déglutit difficilement. _Fait le, Mellark. Juste, suggère-lui. Il suffit de lui demander._

**_Et si on, euh, se douchait ensemble ? On gagnerait du temps ?**

Il savait, il savait que si la pièce avait été baigné de lumière, il aurait pu voir son visage correctement : ses jouent auraient été pâles, et elle aurait touché ses mains nerveusement. Se doucher ensemble faisait partie de ce genre d'intimité qu'elle évitait soigneusement, elle dressait toujours des barrières entre eux, et ce, à chaque fois qu'il avait suggéré ce genre de rapprochement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il laisse les lumières allumées quand ils faisaient l'amour, et elle ne le laissait pas la regarder quand elle se glissait dans les couvertures; la possibilité de partager une douche tous les deux s'était toujours soldés par un silence gênant.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle n'ait pas envie de se cacher de lui, il aurait voulu qu'elle l'écoute quand il lui dit qu'il la trouve belle.

**_Je ne veux pas.**

**_Katniss.**

Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

**_Je veux juste t'aider, d'accord ?**

Il pouvait presque sentir à quel point les arguments chahutaient à l'intérieur d'elle, les voix qui luttaient entre elles afin qu'elle prenne enfin la décision de dire « oui » ou « non ». Mais il fut reconnaissant – si ce n'est un peu surpris même – quand lentement, elle inclina finalement la tête. Elle avait pris une grande inspiration, puis l'avait dit d'une manière qui montrait à quel point tout ceci était un pas en avant pour elle. Pour eux.

**_Ok**, murmura-t-elle**. Pour nous faire gagner du temps.**

Il attrapa une serviette supplémentaire dans le placard, et la laissa entrer la première, afin de la laisser un moment seule. Elle portait toujours son t-shirt quand il rentra à son tour. L'eau chaude coulait dans la douche et la vapeur qui s'en échappait commençait à embuer le miroir.

**_Tout va bien?**

Elle ne le regarda pas, et hocha simplement et rapidement la tête quand elle ôta son t-shirt d'un seul coup et s'avança sous le jet d'eau. Elle était dos à lui – sa peau couleur olive, ses courbes douces, ses longs cheveux ébène. Mais il savait qu'elle avait ses bras plaqués contre sa poitrine, les paumes tournées contre elle, pour se couvrir le plus possible. Autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il avait besoin de lui montrer que rien de tout cela ne lui importait. Peeta retira son sous-vêtement, le jetant sur le côté et se plaça à côté d'elle, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit un moment pour mouiller ses cheveux sous le jet d'eau chaude, repoussant sur le dessus de sa tête les quelques mèches indisciplinées qui se bagarraient sur son front.

**_Katniss**, murmura-t-il, faisant courir ses mains le long de ses bras, la rapprochant de lui.

Il sentit son corps se tendre comme jamais il ne l'avait senti auparavant.

**_Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher.**

**_Je sais,** dit-elle doucement, sa voix à peine audible. **C'est juste que...**

**_Je te connais.**

**_Ouais...**

Il la retourna doucement, puis il la déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le jet d'eau chaude dans le dos. Elle ne regarda nulle par ailleurs, elle le regarda lui. Son doigt retraça la courbe de sa clavicule, et serpenta au niveau de cette première cicatrice, qui commençait au niveau de son cou et se terminait sur le dessus de son sein. Il poussa alors doucement sa main sur le côté lorsqu'il arriva à ce niveau...

**_Tu sais, elles te rendent encore plus belles**.

Elle détourna le regard, des gouttelettes d'eau s'accrochant à ses cils.

**_Non, je ne crois pas**, murmura-t-elle.

**_Si, je te le promets.**

Il plongea alors sa tête vers elle, pressant ses lèvres sur cette première cicatrice, la retraçant, puis promena ses lèvres sur son épaule, et son bras.

**_Elles me disent que tu es forte et courageuse, et prête à faire ce qu'il faut. Elles me disent que tu serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les gens que tu aimes. Elles me disent que tu es incroyable.**

**_Arrête ça**, murmura-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas vrai !**

Ça l'était, et il sut que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le convaincrait du contraire. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient 14 ans, et qu'ils avaient échangé ces regards insistants l'un envers l'autre jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Ils s'étaient tournés autour, prudemment, timidement mais avec la nervosité que deux adolescents peuvent avoir lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments.

Il avait été proche, très proche, de tenter sa chance en lui demandant de l'accompagner au bal – mais c'était sans compter sur l'incendie qui avait brulé sa maison, et dans lequel Katniss avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver celle de sa sœur. Toutes les deux avaient survécu, mais des brûlures et des cicatrices avaient alors marqué son corps, lui rappelant sans cesse la destruction de la maison familiale, et que chaque souvenir qu'elle avait de son père avait disparu.

Elle avait terminé le reste de sa scolarité à la maison et il ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui rende visite à la boulangerie, il y a un an. Il avait refusé de laisser sa chance passer à nouveau, et ils avaient reconstruit lentement mais sûrement ce qui avait commencé à bourgeonner entre eux, pendant leurs années au District Twelve High.

**_Je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose de plus vrai**, promis Peeta, enroulant son bras autour d'elle et la caressant légèrement en dessous de ses omoplates – sur sa greffe de peau qui formait un rectangle et dont la couleur était d'une nuance légèrement plus claire que sa couleur de peau naturelle. Il prit sa joue dans son autre main, et baissa la tête pour appuyer sa bouche contre la sienne. Il était doux et gentil, mais rien de plus. Il s'agissait d'un geste simple pour la rassurer, pour apaiser ses inquiétudes, ses nerfs.

Elle leva alors les mains et s'accrocha à ses bras. Elle pressa sa poitrine contre son torse, si étroitement qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine.

**_Peeta**, soupira-elle. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil avec moi?**

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur l'eau qui ruisselait sur eux, et dit les mots qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis des mois.

**_Parce que je t'aime Katniss. J'aime tout de toi. Et je suis certain que je t'aimerai toujours.**

Il vit le choc, la surprise dans ses yeux, ses doigts serrant et relâchant les muscles de ses bras que les sacs de farine lui avaient façonné, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait.

**_Tu sais que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait arriver**, murmura enfin Katniss.

**_Moi non plus**, déclara Peeta honnêtement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sa poitrine se soulevant contre son torse.

_**Peeta, je...**

Puis elle secoua la tête, laissa remonter ses bras, se levant sur la pointe de ses orteils, accrochant ses bras autour de son cou, sa bouche s'appuyant contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent. Ce fut d'abord doux, fluide. Des mains glissant sur la peau, explorant ce qui était à la fois nouveau et connu. Puis, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, tout bascula.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec passion, leurs lèvres, leurs dents, et leurs langues semblant avides de se dévorer, comme pour montrer leur besoin d'appartenance. Les mains de Peeta prirent en coupe ses seins, ses doigts caressant les pics durcis de sa poitrine, tandis que les siennes errèrent dans son dos, vers le bas, sur la courbe de ses hanches, pétrissant sa chair, le rapprochant d'elle. Ils frémirent au contact de leur chair, chaude, quand son besoin d'être en elle est devenu insatiable. Il écarta ses cuisses avec son genou, et sa main descendit lentement sur elle, la taquinant de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ses hanches poussent contre lui et qu'elle gémisse d'imperceptibles murmures naissant au fond de sa gorge et se terminant lorsqu'elle haletait son nom contre ses lèvres.

**_Peeta, _s'il te plait_**, supplia-elle si doucement qu'il put à peine l'entendre.

Il hocha la tête, et glissa lentement un doigt en elle, puis un second. Avec un rythme régulier, comme il savait qu'elle aimait le plus. Son propre corps hurlait pour qu'il le libère, son érection étant douloureuse et dur contre sa cuisse – mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Il s'agissait d'elle.

Juste elle.

Il continua alors à faire glisser ses doigts en elle, les pivotant parfois, le regard fixé dans ses yeux gris-argentés. Elle caressa toujours le bas de son dos et s'ancra à lui, changeant l'angle de son contact quand ses yeux se fermèrent et que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus forts et plus insistants à chacun de ses mouvements. Peeta ressentit son pouls quand qu'elle commença à se contracter autour de ses doigts, son corps se crisper, son visage rougir sous l'eau chaude et sous l'effet de la chaleur qu'ils dégagaient à eux deux.

Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne, la dévora quand il la sentit frissonner contre lui, quand elle vint, quand elle se laissa aller.

Et c'est comme si elle n'avait plus un seul os, elle était molle, son corps s'effondra contre le sien, sa respiration se saccada contre son bras. Et Peeta savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Pas après lui avoir fait ça. Pas quand il voulait passer toute la journée à lui montrer à quel point il aimait chaque partie d'elle.

**_Restons ici**** aujourd'hui**, murmura-t-il à son oreille, sa main tendue par-dessus elle pour éteindre l'eau. **Faisons l'école buissonnière.**

**_On ne peut pas faire ça.**

Peeta lissa d'une main toute la longueur de ses cheveux humides et sourit.

**_Si on peut. Je n'ai pas pris un seul jour de congé depuis des années et je parie que toi non plus.**

Elle secoua la tête lentement.

**_Je n'ai jamais séché un seul cours.**

**_Il y a une première fois à tout, pas vrai ? Restons ici aujourd'hui. Juste toi et moi.**

Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop optimiste, trop impatient, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Mais il voulait qu'elle lui dise oui, fort. Très, très fort. Elle redressa la tête, et il put la voir mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle traitait sa demande. Il se passa un moment avant qu'un petit sourire n'étire enfin le coin de sa bouche.

Et elle hocha la tête.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en lisant cette fiction ... :) Je remercie encore son auteur de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui auront pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. Sachez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir cet auteur, ainsi que tous ses autres textes..._


End file.
